Aprils BIG Date
by Ryo-chan wolfgirl
Summary: After a really rough day at Channel 6, April's looking forward to some well deserved time off. Meanwhile Donatello has finished a new project that has some really BIG results. Which sparks an interesting idea for date night. 1987 verse, Donatello/April fluff
1. Chapter 1

April's 'BIG' Date Part 1

TMNT '87 series, April's having a really bad day and the turtles decide to help cheer her up by giving her a night she'll never forget. A bit of a sequel to my 'Turtles of the Jungle What if' story.

Donnie/April fluff

''''''

April made her way down the hallway inside of Channel 6 towards her office in hopes of getting some much needed solitude away from everyone in the building, well from three people in particular.

To say that April was not in a good mood today was the understatement of the year. Let's just say she's gives the phrase 'Fiery Redhead' a whole new meaning.

First her boss had been on her case all day about a story that she'd covered earlier today. Saying that it didn't have enough 'oomph' to it, then he ranted on about the 'Mutant Menaces' (A.K.A The Turtles) were nothing but no-good criminals and should be exploited as such. Though she was well aware of her boss's animosity towards the turtles, she was still appalled that he would even suggest that.

She told her hardheaded blowhard boss that the turtles were NOT criminals, but were infact heros! Heros who've risked their lives to save them and the city countless times, not that he'll ever admit to that. She also stated that she refused to report any story against them before storming out of his office, slamming the door behind her.

Then Vernon had caught up to her to, yet again, complain about how she was taking all the credit for the stories getting aired without giving him any of the recognition that he felt that he was entitled to.

It wasn't the first time that self-important cameraman had bellyached about not getting any of the limelight. He's even tried to steal her job on numerous occasions just so that he could be Channel 6's 'star reporter'.

If she had a nickel for every time Vernon complained about not being the center of attention of Channel 6, she could probably retire if she wanted to.

When he was done complaining, she made a point to remind him that 'he' was the one who prefers to be behind the camera rather then deal with the insubordinate behavior of the people of the city. Not to mention that every time he tried to cover a big story on his own he always pushed it back onto her to cover it when it got 'too rough' for him or he always managed to blow it in the end. Which was good for her.

Vernon's only reply was 'it's not my fault that I'm a sensitive artist. And at least I don't socialize with those uncouth turtles.' while turning his nose up at her then walking away before an opening door slammed into his face because he wasn't paying attention to where he was going.

The snobby cameraman ended up running down the hall clutching his injured nose yelling 'Medic! I need a medic! I think my nose is broken!'

'Sensitive artist, ha. More like he's a spineless coward to be precise.'

Needing to blow off some steam she headed towards her office. She almost made it until her speckled friend Irma caught up to her. Irma then started moaning about her last lunch date with some new guy that she'd just met.

Turns out the guy had asked Irma to meet him at the coffee shop a couple blocks away from Channel 6 for their 'date' but then another woman showed up at the same time for the same reason.

April felt bad for her friend but at this point she didn't have it in her to deal with another episode of Irma's drama right now.

At this point she'd rather deal with Shredder and his goonies. At least then she'd have something to take her anger out on, but these last few weeks had been pretty calm lately. Well calm by New York standards.

Upon reaching her office finally, she closed and locked the door so that no one could barge in unannounced. Namely her boss. Then reached for a small pillow from her chair, pressed it to her face and just screamed out her frustrations. It didn't make all of her anger go away completely but it helped relieve some of her frustration.

When she was done she sat down in her chair and sighed, today had not been a good day at all. As a reporter she'd had her fair share of bad days but today had just been one of those days. Thankfully tomorrow was her day off because she could really use one to relieve herself from the stress and negativity that had been building up.

Feeling a headache coming on she pulled out a small bottle of aspirin from her desk drawer and swallowed two pills. Before closing the drawer she spotted her turtle shell shaped communicator that Donatello had given her shortly after they met.

Gazing at the compact sized communicator made her smile. Her mind took a trip down memory lane to the day, well night actually, she first met the turtles. They'd rescued her from a gang of street thugs and after fainting when she saw who and what they were they brought her back to their home where she met their sensei and father Splinter, who was once a man called Hamato Yoshi, and learned of their origins.

Since then her life changed forever.

She shared in their many adventures, both good and bad. They've helped her out in so many ways, not just saving her from Shredder or the other bad guys out there but also in normal situations and she'd done the same for them in return. They've even helped her in her career by getting her the best stories she's ever reported.

She could honestly say that since she met the turtles, her life is anything but boring. Yet despite all of the good that they've done, they were still forced to hide away in the sewers because they were... different. It was a cruel fate that they've been forced to accept and it just broke her heart.

The turtles and Splinter were without a doubt the sweetest, bravest, and the most loyal people, yes she said people, that she'd ever met. She could count on them for anything and they were the best friends she'd ever had. Each of them were unique in their own way. Not just cause they're mutants. And she cared for each of them.

She glanced at her desk clock, it was almost quitting time. For her anyway, "Maybe I'll stop by the turtles lair when I get off for the day."

She picked up her Turtle-Comm and called the turtles, hoping that one of them would pick up. She didn't have to wait long when a familiar face appeared on the little Comm screen.

"Hey April, what's happen'n dudette?"

April smiled, "Hey Michelangelo. Are you guys home at the moment?"

"Well me and Donatello are here at the lair, Master Splinter's visiting a friend of his outside the city and Leonardo and Raphael are at the market. Why, is something the matter?"

"No not really. Um... would it be okay if I came by later today?"

"Yeah totally April." Michelangelo nodded, "But uh... you sure there's nothing wrong dudette cause you sound like you're upset about something."

April knew that there was no point in hiding it from the orange masked turtle. Out of all the turtles, Michelangelo always knew when something was wrong or when something was bothering someone. How he always knew, she'll never know.

"I'm just having one of those days ya know. I'd rather not talk about it over the Comm while I'm at work."

"Oh hey no problemo April. Just feel free to come on over whenever dudette."

April smiled, "Thanks a lot Michelangelo. See you later."

"Later April."

April closed her compact Comm then got to work to finish up some paperwork on her desk.

,,,,,,

Donatello was hard at work at his desk putting the finishing touches on his newest project. He just needed to put in the last few screws and seal it up.

"There, that should do it." He said then gave his now finished project a once over, just to make sure he didn't miss anything. He gave a satisfied nod at his completed work, "Heh not bad if I do say so myself." Just then his stomach made itself heard. "Ooh, better eat something before I show the guys."

"Did someone say 'eat'?"

Donatello turned to find his only little brother standing in the doorway of his lab holding two plates of pizza in his hands.

"Oh hey Michelangelo."

"Hey bro. I heard your stomach growling from the kitchen so I thought I'd bring you some pizza."

Donatello's stomach decided to answer for the genius turtle at the mention of pizza. The genius turtle let out a soft chuckle.

"Impeccable timing as always Michelangelo."

"Ha ha, you know it dude."

"So what's the pizza special for today?"

"It's smoked oysters with jalapeño and caramel sauce." Michelangelo answered as he handed his brother a plate before digging into one of the slices of the Italian pie on his plate.

Donatello eyed his slices of pizza before taking a bite of one. It was an interesting taste, sweet and salty with a little spicy kick.

"Hmm not bad. It's gotta little kick to it but it's not bad."

"Totally dude."

"Are Leonardo and Raphael back yet?"

"Naw not yet dude. Leonardo called a little bit ago and said that he and Raphael were just leaving the market and are on their way home." Michelangelo said finishing his first slice, "Oh dude by the way, April called earlier and asked if she could swing by the lair when she clocks out."

"Is something wrong?"

"Nah she said that she's having 'one of those days' if you know what I mean."

Donatello nodded, he didn't need any further explanation. He and Michelangelo chatted for a while till their plates were empty, "Thanks Michelangelo, I needed that."

"Anytime dude. So whatcha been doin' in here bro?"

"I'm just finishing up on something that I've been working on for the past few weeks and I'm happy to say that it's done."

"Oh cool." Michelangelo grinned, "So uhh... what is it?"

"Hopefully it's something that'll help find the remote to the TV." Raphael said from the doorway, "Because some turtle lost it, again."

"Dude for the last time, I didn't lose the remote." Michelangelo replied back, "Besides you were the one who had it last bud."

"And yet you were watching 'When Sharks Attack' in the living room before we left."

"It was already on that channel when I turned on the TV dude."

"Hey hey c'mon guys," Leonardo's intervened, "Don't start that up again. And you did have the remote last Raphael."

Both younger turtles snickered as Raphael rolled his eyes at their eldest brother.

"So what's this new project that you've been working on Donatello?" Asked Leonardo.

"I'm glad you asked." Donatello smiled, "And to answer your question Raphael, no it's not a remote finder." He grinned at Raphael's frown, "This is my latest creation." He showed his brothers his newly finished project.

It was a wristband that looked similar to a digital watch with three colored buttons on it. A red button, a blue button and a green button plus a dial knob on the side.

"You invented a new kind of digital watch?"

"It's not a watch Raphael. It's a molecular adapter. Basically it allows the wearer to increase or decrease their size at any given moment at the push of a button."

"You mean you made your own growing/shrinking watch dude?"

"To put it simply, yes. And it's not a watch." Donatello corrected.

"Oh...Cool." Michelangelo grinned.

"Why the heck would you make something like that?" Raphael asked, "We got enough problems being four giant talking turtles and now you want to make them bigger?"

"I hate to say it but Raphael's got a point Donatello." Leonardo agreed.

"Hey c'mon bros." Michelangelo interjected, "You know that Donatello wouldn't have made it unless he had a good reason. Right dude?"

"That's right, and thank you Michelangelo." He gave his little brother a grateful smile, "Well anyways do you guys remember when Professor Willard came to New York with his Molecular Intensifier invention?"

"Dude how can any of us forget?" Michelangelo spoke, "That crazy gizmo of his turned the city into an urban jungle."

"Not to mention it turned his pet monkey into a King Kong sized pain in the..."

"Raphael!"

"What? I was gonna say 'neck' Leonardo."

"Sure you were."

Donatello cleared his throat thus regaining his brothers attention, "Anyway while all of that is true that's beside the point." Donatello explained, "That whole experience that day had me thinking."

"There's a shocker." Raphael mumbled, earning him a glare from his brothers.

Leonardo decided to let it go, for now at least, then turned to Donatello, "You were saying Donatello."

"Right. Well after the whole 'Urban Jungle' situation, it got me thinking that that's the third or fourth time we've encountered a 'giant' problem and it got me thinking that it won't be the last."

The others had to agree that it definitely wasn't the first time they had to deal with a giant problem that came to the city. Wether it be came from Dimension X, a science experiment gone awry, or even a giant dragon let loose in the city. They'd managed to overcome all of them but not without some difficulty along the way.

"Anyway before Professor Willard left, I memorized his notes for his Molecular Intensifier when I visited his lab and I immediately began thinking of different modifications to it. Something that's small, easy to carry around, and would be on hand just in case we need it for something."

"And Professor Wackjob was okay with you using his Intensifier idea?" Raphael questioned raising an eyebrow ridge.

"His name is 'Willard' Raphael." Donatello corrected, "And yes he is. I mean he wasn't at first but after explaining my reasons and talking it over, we agreed to an equivalent exchange and he gave me the okay."

"A what exchange?" Leonardo asked.

"Equivalent. It's another way of saying 'an equal trade'." Donatello explained.

"So what did you trade with the Professor dude?" Michelangelo asked.

"Oh just the Hot dog Fixer-upper machine. I showed it to him after I fixed it up and he practically fell in love with it."

"Well that figures." Raphael grinned, "That thing is just as wacky as he is."

The other turtles decided to ignore that.

"So how does it work Donatello?" Leonardo finally asked.

"I'll show you, but not in here. Let's go to the outer tunnels where there's more room."

Donatello led his brothers from his lab to the larger outer tunnels of the Lair, where they keep the Turtle Van and Blimp. He was feeling nervous yet excited at the same time, a feeling he always felt when showing off a new invention. Even though he'd already tested the Molecular Adapter before hand, that's why he was fine tuning it earlier, he still had butterflies in his stomach.

He gave a quick but thorough explanation on how the Molecular Adapter works. It was simple really. Now for the fun part.

"So who wants try it out?" Donatello grinned.

The other turtles gave the genius turtle a look of bewilderment. The older turtles were wondering if the purple masked turtle was nuts or something while the youngest looked excited.

"Dude are you serious?"

"Yeah absolutely."

Both Leonardo and Raphael looked unsure about the whole thing, whilst Michelangelo didn't seem the least bit bothered by it. So he stepped forward.

"I'll do it dude."

Donatello smiled, "Great. Just step over here Michelangelo."

Michelangelo walked over to his big brother then let the genius turtle strap the device on his wrist.

"Uh, are you sure it's safe to use that thing Donatello?" Leonardo asked looking a bit uneasy about the whole thing.

"Oh sure. I've already worked out the bugs and tested it before hand, it should work just fine."

"If you've already tested it, than why are you using Michelangelo as the guinea pig?" Raphael asked.

"Well it's one thing to take my word for it but I find that giving a demonstration is more convincing. Especially to those of little faith." He grinned before turning to Michelangelo, "You ready Michelangelo?"

"Totally dude."

"Okay it's already been preset. To use the Reducer, that means shrinking, push the red button and to use the Enhancer, that means growing, push the blue button."

"Red for Reducer, Blue for Enhancer. No problemo dude."

"Alright, stand back guys." Donatello told his brothers. Everyone took a step back, "Go ahead Michelangelo."

"Okay here goes."

Michelangelo could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he eyed the red button on the device, he took a slow calming breath to ease his anxiousness before pushing it. A soft green light covered his whole body then before he knew he felt the familiar sensation of his body shrinking in size. He watched as the world around him got bigger as he grew smaller and smaller until he stood less than a foot tall, just below Leonardo's knee.

"Whoa..." Michelangelo groaned, feeling lightheaded, "There's a feeling I didn't miss." Then he gazed up at his brothers, "Whoa dudes, you guys look like giants from down here."

Donatello chuckled, "I bet we do from your perspective Michelangelo."

"Are you okay Michelangelo?" Leonardo asked looking concerned for his youngest brother.

Michelangelo smiled at his eldest brother reassuringly, "Yeah dude I'm fine." The surfer turtle called back.

"What?"

"I said 'Yeah dude I'm fine' bro!" Michelangelo repeated a little louder.

Donatello carefully approached his shrunken brother so as not to startle him before crouching down beside him, "How do you feel Michelangelo?" He asked gently.

"I feel totally fine dude."

"No chest pains, no shortness of breath, no aches and pains?"

The surfer turtle shook his head, "Nope none of that. Just a little light headed is all."

Donatello nodded, "Yeah that'll happen."

"Well this definitely gives 'little brother' a whole new meaning." Raphael grinned, "Hey we can keep him this way?"

"Raphael!"

"Kidding. Just kidding." Raphael said holding his hands up in defense.

"Okay the Reducer works, now let's give the Enhancer a try." Donatello said smiling down at his little brother. He stood up then mentioned for the others to step back, "Okay go ahead Michelangelo."

Michelangelo nodded before pressing the blue button for the 'Enhancer' on the device. Just like before the orange masked turtles whole body was covered with the same bright green light, only this time his body started to grow larger and larger. But not only did his body grow larger, his muscles were also growing larger too. He grew past his normal height then he slowly began to tower over his brothers until his head hit the concrete ceiling of the tunnel with a bang.

"Oww!" Michelangelo yelled painfully. The green glow vanished from his body.

The other turtles cringed, one for Michelangelo hitting his head on the ceiling, which made quite a large hole in the concrete, and the other for his voice echoing loudly in the tunnels. The nunchuck wielding turtle was now at least 20 feet tall though he stood slightly hunched over.

"Michelangelo, are you okay?" Donatello called up to his brother.

"Yeah, I think so bro." Michelangelo replied while rubbing his bruised head, "Man that hurt. Talk about a head banger." Unfortunately his voice was a little too loud for his normal sized brothers to take.

"Ahh! Hey Michelangelo could you tone your voice down a bit before you make us all deaf!" Shouted Raphael.

"Oops, sorry." Michelangelo whispered.

"It's alright Michelangelo, just try to talk a little quieter okay." Leonardo smiled up at his taller baby brother, who gave him a thumbs up as an answer, "Are you okay though?"

"Yeah I'm..." He paused when he realized he was talking too loud again, "I mean, yeah I feel totally fine dude. I mean aside from this mondo pounding headache I've got." Michelangelo replied softly.

Leonardo nodded at the answer.

"Yeah sorry about that Michelangelo." Donatello said sheepishly, "I forgot that this tunnel is at least two feet shorter then the ones where I first tested the Enhancer."

"Hey no problemo bro, it's cool." Michelangelo assured the genius turtle with a small smile to show no hard feelings, "Though uh, you wouldn't happen to have a mondo sized aspirin on you would you bro?"

"I'm afraid all I have are normal sized aspirin." Donatello chuckled lightly.

"That'll work dude." His brothers smiles at that statement then he glanced down at himself, "Whoa dude, I'm like seriously huge!"

"In more ways than one." Raphael muttered.

"What do you think Michelangelo?" Donatello smiled up at his little brother.

"This is totally bodacious." Michelangelo grinned back, "So uh... how do I shrink back to normal?"

"Just push the green button and that'll return you back to your regular size."

Michelangelo nodded before pushing the green button on the device. Soon the same green light covered his whole body and once again he felt that eerie sensation before shrinking down until he reached his normal size.

Leonardo and Raphael reached out to steady their youngest brother when he started to sway a little bit.

"Whoa easy there Michelangelo."

"Oh man, major headrush dudes." Michelangelo groaned, "Oh my head."

"Yeah that's normal." Donatello said while searching through some drawers, "I went through that myself both times."

"Yeah I'll bet you did." Raphael grinned.

"Here Michelangelo, these should help." Donatello smiled apologetically at his baby brother before handing him two white tablets and a bottle of water.

Michelangelo smiled before accepting the pills and water, "Much appreciated bro." He swallowed the aspirin and took a few sips of water. He then took the device off his wrist and handed it back to his genius brother, "Here ya go dude."

"Thanks." Donatello took it from his only little brother, "So what do you guys think?"

"It's amazing Donatello." Leonardo said.

"Yeah tubuloso dude." Michelangelo grinned.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." Raphael commented, "So is there one for each of us or is there only one?"

"So far I've only made one but I plan on making one for each of us. That is if you guys want me too?"

"Yeah!"

"Hello? Guys? Is anybody home?" April's voice called from the living room.

"We're in here April." Donatello called back.

A few seconds later April came walking into the tunnel, "Hey guys. What's going on here?"

"Oh Donatello was just showing us his latest gizmo that he made." Leonardo explained.

"Yeah and it's a real head banger too." Raphael grinned.

"Really Raphael?"

"What I'm just repeating what Michelangelo said."

"So what's going on April?" Leonardo asked, "Did something happen at Channel 6 today?"

April sighed, "You could say that."

''''''

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

April's 'BIG' Date Part 2

Donnie/April Fluff

'''''

April had ranted and raved for over an hour about her whole day while the turtles just sat and let her vent out her frustration. And boy did she vent. They had to admit that some parts of April's day were pretty hilarious, like when April mentioned telling off her boss and of course Vernon making a fool of himself yet again.

Even April had a few laughs, which helped in making the news reporter feel better.

"You feel better now April?" Donatello asked.

"Yeah actually I do." She smiled, "Thanks a lot guys and uh... sorry for going off like that. I don't know where all that came from."

"Hey no problemo dudette it's totally understandable. Everyone needs to let off some steam from time to time." Michelangelo reassured.

April smiled gratefully at him, "Thanks Michelangelo."

"So what're your plans right now April?" Asked Leonardo.

"After the week I've had, I'm looking forward to just relaxing and not worry about work for a while."

This was a little shocking to the turtles, for as long as they've known the news reporter she's always on the look out for the next big scoop with her camera in hand. Which rightfully earned her the title Channel 6's star reporter. Yet at the same time after hearing what she's had to endure just this week, they really couldn't blame her for wanting a break from all the chaos.

"Well we can't blame ya there." Raphael spoke with the others agreeing with him.

"Yeah you sound like you need a day off." Leonardo nodded.

"Well it's funny you should say that because tomorrow is my day off."

"You got any plans on what you wanna do?" Donatello asked curiously.

"Not really, mostly just relaxing. Like catch up on my reading, maybe take a drive outside the city. Just anything to take my mind off work."

"Hopefully it won't be a disaster like your trip to Florida was." Leonardo brought up, "By the way, sorry that we ruined it for you April." The guys nodded in agreement.

"You guys didn't ruin it for me. Shredder and his goonies did, not to mention that Leatherhead creep." April assured them, "Besides you guys were helping your frog friends down there so I can't fault you for that."

"That was an awesome experience though. Getting to hang out with the frogs, seeing the swamps of Florida and kicking Metal-Mouths butt too." Michelangelo said.

"I still thought it was funny when Shred-Head fell into the water and got turned into a little kid." Raphael grinned.

"For sure bro." Michelangelo agreed.

"To be fair I don't think he knew that the mutagen had turned the swamp river into a fountain of youth." Donatello pointed out.

"Who cares if he knew or not, it was still funny."

"I wonder how he got turned back to his normal self again?" Leonardo asked.

"Krang not doubt had something to do with that." Donatello answered, "He probably made an aging device or something to make Shredder his normal age again. Remember when you and Michelangelo ate the tainted pizzas that turned you both into 5 year olds?"

"How can we forget? You made us clean up the lair afterwards."

"Cause you two were the ones who messed it up."

"You two were a handful." April chuckled. The memory of little Leonardo and Michelangelo came to her mind. They were both little imps but they were also super cute.

"Tell us about it." Donatello snorted.

"But I have to admit, you guys were also very cute." April added.

"Hey be glad it was only me and Leonardo and not all four of us dudette." Michelangelo grinned, which made everyone chuckle.

They chatted for a while longer until April decided to call it a day and head for home. She thanked the guys for letting her come over and 'vent', and relive memories of some of their adventures.

A while after she left the guys had discussed about doing something special for April. Not just to make up for everything that she's done for them but also to give her a really good relaxing night. But what?

Then Michelangelo had an idea, he talked it over with Donatello. Donatello of course was skeptical about the plan, mainly because it was a crazy plan, but after pondering on it for a while he started to come around to the idea. Question is would the red haired news reporter go for it?

He didn't know, but there was only one way to find out.

''''''

Donatello's POV,

It's been an hour since the sun had set, I was waiting by the last warehouse at the abandoned airport. My mind was still wondering why I let Michelangelo talk me into this. I mean yes I agreed that April deserves to have a relaxing night out but this... this was nuts. I was skeptical about this but now I'm having second thoughts. I wasn't even sure that April would even be okay with this. I know she's a tough lady but still...

Just when I was about to pull out my Turtle-Comm to call April I saw her van pull into the airport. My heart was pounding in his chest as the van got closer.

"She's here."

Well too late to back out now. I still can't believe she agreed to come but she did. I was excited and nervous cause technically this was my first 'date', ever. Being a mutant turtle doesn't really leave a whole lot of options. So I'm hoping that this goes well. I took a deep breath as the van pulled up next to the warehouse.

April stepped out of her van and she looked amazing. She wore a (1) pink knee length dress with matching lavender jacket, leggings and shoes. I know I shouldn't talk but it was nice to see her wear something other than her yellow jumpsuit all the time. Not that there's anything wrong with it.

"Hey Donatello." She smiled, "I hope I didn't keep you waiting long."

"Oh no, I've only been waiting for a few minutes." I smiled.

She nodded, "So what's this big surprise that you wanted to show me?"

I glanced down at the Molecular Adapter on my wrist, 'Please don't let this backfire.' I prayed, "Before I show you I have to ask, do you trust me April?"

"Of course I trust you Donatello."

I nodded, "Okay."

I took a few steps back before taking a deep breath, 'Well here goes.' I pushed the blue button on my Molecular Adapter.

The familiar tingling sensation washed over my entire body before I felt myself growing. I heard April gasp as I grew bigger and bigger, she didn't scream though, which was good. I won't lie it was a strange yet exhilarating feeling growing so big again. Watching everything around you get smaller and smaller as you get bigger was just incredible. As I grew larger my muscles started feeling tighter, like I was flexing but I wasn't.

Finally I stopped growing and took a moment to get my bearings but then I noticed that everything looked a lot smaller than I remembered, I checked the adapter and saw why. I had grown up to 50 feet tall instead of the 30 feet like I intended, also not only had my body grown but my muscles had also grown bigger too.

I flexed my right arm, I was amazed by how big my muscles were now. Granted that I'm already pretty muscular thanks to my ninja training but this was a whole 'nother level.

I looked down at April as she stared back up at me. Even at my current size I could tell she had a shocked look on her face, which kinda worried me. I slowly kneeled down on the ground.

"So uhh... what do you think April?" I asked sheepishly.

April just stood there looking me over from top to bottom, she didn't say anything for what felt like an hour or so.

'Oh man, I knew that this was a bad idea!'

''''''

Normal POV

April was totally speechless as she watched Donatello grow to giant size. Who wouldn't? Even with all that she'd seen and experienced both as a reporter and just being with the turtles, there were still some thing's that shocked her. Yet she wasn't afraid. Why should she be? This is Donatello, one of her dearest friends and also one of the gentlest guys she's ever known. She watched as the genius turtle studied himself before glancing down at her then kneeling to the ground.

"So uhh... what do you think April?"

April looked him over from top to bottom, "Ohhh wow!" She exclaimed, "This is... I mean it's..." She took a few minutes to gather her thoughts, "How'd you do this?"

"I uh... I made this." Donatello showed her his wrist which had the Molecular Adapter on it, "This is my newest invention, the Molecular Adapter."

"You made your own growth watch Donatello?"

"Yep, though it's not a watch." He said sounding more comfortable, "It's just like Professor Willard's Molecular Intensifier only I made it handheld and adjustable. Meaning it can make the person grow and shrink at the push of a button. Professor Willard let me borrow his plans for his Molecular Intensifier in exchange for one of my inventions and so I made this." He gestured to the Adapter.

"That's amazing Donatello! You're amazing!"

"You really think so?" He blushed.

"Yeah."

"So... you're... okay with this?"

April blinked at the question, "Yeah of course I am. Why would you think that I wouldn't be?"

He looked away from the red head, "It's just... after the whole urban jungle incident and you being manhandled by Jocko... I was afraid that..." He paused, taking a deep breath, "I was afraid that it'd bring up some bad memories for you and that you'd freak out and not want to go through with this."

April stared up at the giant mutant turtle before her, then she walked up to him placing her hands on top of his much larger one, she smiled up at him, "I appreciate you being considerate of my feelings Donatello. It's really sweet of you." She assured him, "And really what happened during that whole 'urban jungle' mess wasn't your fault and nothing really happened with Jocko. He just carried me around all over the city. And as for being 'afraid' of you because you're now giant sized, why would I be afraid? You're the smartest and one of the sweetest most compassionate guys I know, and I mean that too."

"Really?"

April nodded.

He smiled at the reporter, "So you don't think I'm... monstrously huge?"

"Of course not Donatello. You look just as green and handsome as always. You're just bigger now."

Donatello felt his cheeks flush, "Aww thanks April. Though to be honest..." He looked down at himself, "I think my shell makes me look a little fat." He joked with a smile.

"You're not fat Donatello. You're just... burly. Very burly."

They both laughed, though Donatello's laughter overtook April's easily.

"So what's the plan now?"

"Well you know how you said that you'd like to see the countryside and possibly the outskirts of the city?" April nodded, "Well Michelangelo and I thought that you'd like to see the outskirts of the city the same way we did the last time we were here."

"Really?"

Donatello nodded, "Yeah. That is... if you're okay with it."

"Yes, of course. I'd love too."

"Okay then."

The Tech savvy turtle lowered his right hand down to the ground for April to climb onto. April climbed into his hand, settling in the middle of his large palm. Donatello carefully brought his hand up to his chest then cupped his other hand over April. Then he slowly stood up from the ground until he was standing at his full height, all 50 feet of it.

Just like before the purple masked turtle began walking around the airport. Though the sun had completely gone down there was still plenty of light to make everything still visible, provided by the bright moon light and the lights of the city.

April was so glad that she overcame her acrophobia when she was a teen otherwise she wouldn't have been able to see just how breathtaking everything looked from high above. Even the city from where they were looked amazing.

"Well April, what do you think?" Donatello asked softly.

"You and Michelangelo were right, the view is just amazing." She looked up at the giant purple clad turtle, "Can we get a little closer?" She asked pointing to the city.

"Sure, infact I know the perfect spot."

He then lifted the News Reporter up and carefully placed her on his shoulder, just like he'd done with Michelangelo the last time they was here.

"Okay, you alright there April?"

"Yep I'm good." April nodded.

"Okay hang on."

'''''

April's POV

When Donatello placed me on his shoulder, I admit that I was a little nervous but then he assured me that he'd make sure not to walk too fast. After that I felt better, I knew that Donatello wouldn't let anything happen to me. Though I will admit that I prefer being held in his hand because... well, it made me feel... safe. Like when he held me when he was climbing down the building after Jocko had been shrunk back to his normal size. I felt safe being in Donatello's strong yet gentle grip.

As he began walking I couldn't help but be awestruck by the overlook view of everything around us. The view was amazing. I don't know why seeing everything from a higher view point makes it look so amazing but it does, it just does. Even the airport looks amazing from up here. I didn't really get a chance to enjoy the view of the city when I was being carried around by that overgrown monkey Jocko because I was annoyed and terrified.

But now here with Donatello, I can enjoy the view.

Oh how I wish that I'd brought my camera. Not my Channel 6 camera but my regular pocket camera. Though this would make an interesting story... nah.

"Wow. Everything looks incredible from up here."

"Wait till you see the best part." Donatello smiled.

'Best part?' What did he mean by that?

I realized that Donatello had left the abandoned airport and was heading towards an open field that led towards a large hill. How did I miss that? And where was he taking me? We must've traveled over 50 miles or so by now, but I guess to Donatello it feels more like a five maybe ten minute walk at this size.

When he reached the top of the hill my jaw dropped. From where we stood we could see the outside of New York City. It was beautiful. I've lived in this city my whole life but I've never seen the city at night from above, I've seen it plenty of times in the daytime in a helicopter but it was nothing compared to this.

'''''

Normal POV

Donatello slowly kneeled down then sat down on the ground in a lazy cross legged position. He reached up to his shoulder to let April step on it and then set her on the ground.

They both observed the view of the city in blissful silence.

The lights of New York City at night made the whole city glow brightly. Some areas looked like a Christmas scene while others were just illuminated with bright white or blue lights. Just a rainbow of lights.

Donatello felt a small nudge on his right foot, he looked down and found April leaning against the top of his foot, he could tell that she had a big smile on her face. He smiled too.

"The city looks absolutely beautiful from here." April sighed.

"Yeah it does." Donatello nodded, "Take away all the crime and negativity and it really looks astounding."

April chuckled lightly, "Hey Donatello, why'd you make the Molecular Adapter?"

"Well after the whole mess with Intensifier and having to wrestle with Jocko, it made me think back to all those times we've had to deal with giant sized problems, wether they were caused by Shredder and Krang or not. So I made the Adapter so that the next time we have a 'giant' problem, the guys and I can use this to take care of it."

April nodded at the explanation, "I guess I can see your point there. I mean the incidents with Krang, Irma, and Jocko, I can understand your reason now." Then she smiled, "And here I thought you missed being so tall."

Donatello chuckled sheepishly, "Uhhh... maybe a little. I mean truthfully it wasn't all that bad, the only thing I didn't like was having to fight Jocko. Plus getting thrown through a building and into a bushel of vines."

"You were holding back weren't you? Against Jocko?"

"Well yeah, I didn't want to hurt him. It wasn't his fault that he got turned into a giant ape because of the Professor's growth ray."

April smiled up at the large turtle. She had a feeling that that was the reason why Donatello didn't fight how he usually would against Jocko.

"I'll bet when the next 'giant' threat comes along, you'd be a really big help to the guys like this if they're ever in trouble."

Donatello's cheeks flushed again, "Guess I can't argue with that."

Right around midnight was when they both decided to call it a night. Donnie carried April back to the airport, this time in his hand by April's request.

When they reached the airport Donatello gently set her down on the ground before pushing the green button on the Adapter to shrink himself back to his normal size.

"Are you alright Donatello?" April asked when he staggered a little bit.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little head rush."

She smiled, "This was fun, I really had a great time tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah. This was just what I needed. Thanks Donatello."

"Happy to help." Donatello rubbed the back of his head, "Though to be honest I'm really surprised that you agreed to meet with me."

"And why wouldn't I?"

"Well because uh... I'm a... and you're a..."

"I'm a human and you're a turtle." April clarified, Donatello who normally is very articulate could only nod.

April couldn't help but think back to a time when she had the same thoughts. Where she thought that a 'romantic' relationship between her and the turtles wouldn't work because they were from different worlds. Really different worlds. But as time went on she found herself caring more and more about the turtles. They made her feel special in a way she'd never felt before. Especially Donatello.

"And why would that bother me?" She asked making the bo wielding turtle look up at her, "Donatello I don't care about that. I care about all of you guys, I care about you. It doesn't matter that you're a turtle."

"But you can go out with any guy you want. Someone who's... normal."

"I could... but why would I want to when I've got you guys." She touched his cheek, "I wouldn't trade my time with guys for anything in the world. And to me, you are normal."

"Really?"

April nodded and smiled, "We'll have to do this again sometime."

Donatello blinked, did he hear that right? He glanced up at her, she winked.

"Ye... yeah, sure."

"Great." April leaned forward and kissed the genius turtle on the cheek, "Goodnight Donatello, and thanks."

"Goodnight April."

April climbed into her van, waved goodbye to the bo wielding turtle and then drove off, leaving a happy dazed turtle standing at the airport.

Pretty soon Donatello followed suit and drove home in the Turtle Van. The feeling of April's warm soft lips still lingered on his cheek. This had been one of the greatest nights of his life.

As he drove home, he wondered where he should take April next time?

The End...?

''''''

(1) The outfit that April was wearing is the same outfit she wore in the episode 'New York's Shiniest' from season 2


End file.
